Rehabilitation Clinic
by KellmettRocksThatHat
Summary: We were all outcasts,each with different problems,different backgrounds and yet we were all different together and then we realized we weren't so different after all.I hadn't seen them in years and now they stand before meas broken as the day we first met
1. Chapter 1

_

* * *

New Story. Don't Own. Review. Please. _

_

* * *

_

_PROLOGUE_

We were six kids all from different universes. Nothing in common except despair, emptiness and somehow even though our personalities clashed and many times our arguments ended with a new cut or bruise and sometimes even the a trip to the hospital we loved one another and in each other we found someone that actually understood us, someone that made us belong. But that was when we were kids. Now, we were complete strangers. And no longer did we belong, not even to our families. _Outcasts_.

_CHAPTER ONE_

_~Bella~ _

I sighed miserably, smiling sadly at the Newton neighbors we had when I was a teenager, Mom would have liked to seen them.

My father's withered hand slid into mine and I turned to see his eyes blossoming with moisture and salty silver streaks of tears staining his sunken cheeks. His white hair, slickly brushed back with dark shadows beneath his eyes, aging his appearance greatly.

"Your mother would be so proud of you right now, Bells," he murmured, his voice thick with tears. I shrugged my shoulders and patted his hand soothingly, quickly raising to my feet as a new wave of mourners came to seek condolences, which I did not need.

I ignored the pitying looks my relations and neighbors gave me and smoothly side stepped Aunt Marley who had broken down on the floor, sobbing uncontrollably crying out my mother's name hoarsely. I scowled internally, knowing there was no blood lost between my mother and her sister, a vile bitter woman who thrived on attention and of course others knew this also that was why no one helped her up only the revenant Charmers.

The kitchen was crowded with weepers and condolers who sipped tea and reminisced with each other about olden times and some shore news about their lives now, each with a drawn expression on their faces, sadness creeping in their tone of voice.

Slipping up the stairs I was glad to find a eerie silence mostly just with the hum of chatter below me and the howling of the wind battering against the double glazed windows. I wrapped my arms around diminutive shoulders and walked into Mom's and Dad's room now just Dad's. I let out an exasperated sigh out when I noticed the bed had yet to be made, never used since Mom had last been in it. The night she had suffered from the stroke.

Slowly -almost cautiously- I glided over to her side of the bed and let myself fall onto it, hearing the old springs moan faintly in protest. My knees instantly came up and I cradled them to my chest, making myself into a protective ball, like I did when I was younger.

I smiled at the strong scent of my mother lingering on the pillows and bed sheets. A unique fragrance; expensive scotch and old gin with her cheap perfume that she loved more so than the countless bottles of upmarket ones I had sent back from my travels in Europe.

I pursed my lips and remembered vividly my mother's stubbornness and inflexibility that had caused many fights and arguments between both of us. It was the reason I had moved out when I was eighteen and rarely visited incapable of fighting anymore with her.

Perhaps that was the reason I was incapable of showing emotion or even grieving for her like my father did so strongly. Or maybe it was the company that swarmed me, strangers and my father also belonged to that category.

Even those that I had once gone to school with were alien to me, those who had regarded me an outcast when I was younger and now I knew they were correct in their assumptions. The only people that I regarded as family weren't here and I hadn't heard from them in a near decade.

I heard my Uncle Ben call my name clearly, obviously upstairs and with a parting groan I got to my feet fluidly and walked over to the door meeting my Uncle as he appeared in the doorway, looking tired and miserable and who could blame him when you have to attend your younger sister's wake it's bound to upset you.

"Yes?" I asked in a gentle tone, smiling at my shell of an Uncle. He gave me a brief smile and wrapped his arm around my shoulder as he never did and began to steer us to the stairs, to my utter dismay but I kept my distaste for any human contact concealed with a smile.

"You've grown up so much Bella since you moved away," He began, and I nodded weakly remembering lucidly the scrawny eighteen year old I was when I had seen him last, my brown hair frizzy and untamed, chapped lips and thick eyebrows, my glasses larger than my face and my acne plagued skin, my clothes much too baggy for me and my scrunched posture.

But now I was grown, a twenty five year old woman, with my brown hair usually cascading down my back in loose curls. My lips full and tainted a rose, my eyebrows perfect, my contacts and smooth alabaster skin. My tight fitting clothes that showed my curves and complimented my shape and my small physique somehow larger as I walked straight and with my chin up.

"I know you and your mother didn't always get on but you know she loved you more than life, don't you?" He asked solemnly and I nodded, knowing he was telling the truth my mother had told me this before I had left but knowing him I could easily read into the double meaning behind his words and I knew that he knew that I knew him well enough to. Limey bastard.

We emerged downstairs and I ducked under his large muscled arm, diving for a secluded spot to think and reflect upon things.

Their was defiantly untouched feelings I had reckon with. Almost like inner demons. I didn't like being here, not even for this, especially for this. I didn't even want to be in the same state no country as my estranged family, that is after all why I left. But now I loathed the fact that I had. Even though I despised it here I should have stayed, looked after her _and _my father. Not drop them a line every once in six months, leave them wondering whether I was death in a ditch or worse.

"What kind of daughter am I?" I pondered aloud, casting a look over at my father who was battering half heartedly at some old friend he had served in the army with.

With a heave of a sigh I sneaked out through the patio doors and descended down the wooden steps and onto the stony pathway that led down to the river bank of which I followed absent mindly. I kicked off my blank pointed high heels and walked closer to the water, not caring that the pointed stones and rocks tore and ripped at the skin of my feet, piecing my heels and then I sat on a sharp jagged rock that hung over the rippling water, a dirty green color that seemed to be a little appealing than it did when I was younger, swimming to my hearts continent.

My feet met the surface of the water gradually, my toes scrunched together and curled up in anticipation. The water wrinkled as soon as my skin made contact with the ice cold water and I withdrew my feet hastily but after a deep breath I plunged them in again, quickly this time. I let the numbing feeling take over my feet and forcedly kicked up water, watching as the little droplets made dozens of self made currents.

I looked up and watched as the sun was enclosed by a mountainous ominous cloud, blocking any sunlight that was due to warm me. The winds whistled in anger around me and I gazed as a sea bird flew gracefully over the water, it's large wings beating down rhythmically, the wind not even bothering it.

I wrapped my arms around my torso and laughed humorlessly as I remembered all the problems I had prior to my weight. I used to believe I was overweight, ugly. That it was the reason I never fitted in, but once I started sticking my finger down my throat and still no one deemed me one of them I couldn't stop. Then Mom found out and tried to stop me, and even then I couldn't break it off, the deepening pain to be thin was overwhelming and that's when I was sent to St Martins Clinic in Texas. I was fourteen years old then when I went in.

That's where I met them. We were all outcasts there, each with different problems, different personalities and different backgrounds and yet we were all different together and then we realized we were so different after all.

They were my family, my true family, my reason for being. They helped me as I them and then when I was fifteen I was sent home, fully better and I didn't even get the chance to say goodbye.

I was the baby of the group, suffering from anorexia. Emmett was sixteen and was caught numerous occasions using steroids, that's why he was so muscular.

Jasper was sixteen as well, he was severely abused by his drunkard father after his mother left them.

Rosalie was fifteen, a raging alcoholic, who loved to drown out her pain with a Jack Daniels. She was raped by her boyfriend Royce.

Alice was sixteen and had twice committed suicides, which failed fortunately. She thought she could see things before they happened.

Edward was the eldest and the only person I ever thought of clobbering. He was an addict, of course but was the most obnoxious, playboy I have ever met and I had thought of him regularly opposed to the others.

Hearing a door slam I turned to look over my shoulder, Georgia, mother's best friend from childhood had arrived from San Francisco and I sighed, almost angered from my interruption. I slowly got to my feet, slipping back into my high heels and went back into a darker place, of mourning and grieving, crying and death. Away from my happy place.

END CHAPTER


	2. Chapter 2

_Thanks a million for the reviews it really means alot. Since this is completely for my own enjoyment and for those who enjoy it I won't stop writing this one. I'll finish it hopefully but please, please review. It means alot as stated above. I'll be taking turns with the POV's and dealing with their habits. I probably won't do them justice but bare with me here, please. Emmett is now, hope I did him justice with mention of the others and Lauren Mallory. His bad smell. Haha,

* * *

  
_

**~_Emmett~_**

by KellmettRocksThatHat

* * *

"Emmett, please," Lauren begged, gripping at my forearm, reaching for the little plastic bag I was holding in my other hand contain two dozen pink little tablets.

"Piss off," I snapped, shaking her off roughly as she fell at my feet, clawing at my leg. I repressed a sigh and refrained myself from kicking her dope ass home.

"No, please I'll do anything just give me one," She said with a knowing nod. I sighed and rolled my eyes that dumb ass bitch would do anything to get a score and get laid.

"Listen if you want to get laid, crawl up a chicken's ass and wait. Don't come crawling to me you and don't even think about coming for one of my babies," I said, with a scowl on my face as I took in the appearance of Lauren.

She was tall, scrawny. Her hair was blond and matted with dirt and her ratty clothes hung off her loosely. She took a deep breath and let her face fall into his normal scowl.

She quickly jumped to her feet and slapped at my arm roughly. Probably just to feel me. I laughed at her broken charade. Being needy really wasn't her specialty and she tossed her hair behind her shoulder.

"See you later, bitch," I laughed darkly, walking out of the front doors of the hostel I was recently staying at in Iowa. The sunlight hit me at full force and I debated going back into the shade, recoiling from the monstrous sun. I sighed, not wanting to face Lauren again. She was a such a parasitic and seemed infatuated with me. She should have followed the others example and stayed the hell away from me.

It wasn't like she was different like me it was just, well she was a cow. Really, no one liked her and since I didn't give her as hard a time as the others she stuck around me like a bad smell and seriously she did smell bad. Like toe fungus.

I ignored the looks I was getting, of lust and of pity and of course the morbid disgust. I shrugged to myself, tucking the plastic bag further into my jean pocket.

I cast a look back at the hostel where a bunch of teenage girls were filing in, falling on top of each other. I rolled my eyes and saw a bottle of Jack Daniel's in one of the girls hand and smiled, instantly remembering Rose. Of course she would have given up on her habit by now. She had when I had last time I had seen her, when we were discharged from the clinic. But then again so had I but she was stronger than I and more driven.

Of course thinking of Rosalie brought me around to thinking of the others. Jasper and Edward, Alice and then little Bella. I say little because she was tiny, seriously if I was hungry I would have ate her. I began to wonder whether they had kicked the habit. It wasn't like I didn't know that they were fine I kept tabs on them. Pretty much like a big brother especially on Bella. She was always so fragile and small. She seemed fine when I saw her last, ten years ago but I always doubted she could truly give up her addiction.

Alice was the little spunky one in the group, you would never think that she tried to end her life. She always thought she could see things like a physic but we figured she was delusional as well as suicidal. Of course she would have overcome her problems, she was so full of life.

Jasper was the dark one, the one who never really showed emotion when he rarely did and usually it was to Alice. No one really understood why, they were complete opposites of the very complex spectrum. He was strong and he seemed so angry at his father, the evil bastard.

Edward was battling an addiction, like me, but was hooked on all sorts of drugs plus I think he was kind of a sex addict. He was the cocky, arrogant, lovable little son of a bitch. He was so assured of himself, better than us. He knew he could conquer.

Bella was fighting anorexia. I remember the first day she came into the clinic. None of the others were there at the time and I noticed Bella straight away. She was so tiny and skinny, rips prominent through her clothes, her frazzled appearance, her shy tendency. And when Mike, cutter, began to hang around her like an even worse stench than Lauren I saw she was different. Like me. Safe to say I took her under my very, muscled 'wing' and protected her like a little sister.

Rosalie. Well even to this day her name made me smile as I remembered her saucy little smile or how she rolled her eyes as I asked a dumb question that I knew but I asked it anyway, to break the silences that lingered over us. When I first met her she walked in through the doors, looking meager, dreading the fact she was here.

At first she ignored me, fighting with me vulgarly. But her and Bella seemed to hit it off and for once I was jealous of mini me. So we fought, I asked her why she was keeping Rosalie's secret from me and then she told me. Told me how Rosalie was raped and beaten by that evil chode so I was patient. I helped her as best I could. I tried not to be upset when she flinched away from me or hyperventilated when I was the only one in the room and eventually along with her alcoholism her fear of men vanished. She helped me, to some extent, forget about my steroids.

But now I was alone again, back where I began in the slums of Iowa. Dealing and being dealt, paying with the little money I had. With ratty clothes as my only possession and that stupid picture I kept in my pocket of the six of us at the clinic so young and different. As hard as it may be to believe being there, with my family, with Rosalie and Bella, it was the best time of my miserable life. Apart from the shrinks and all those meetings and of course being completely sober and monitored like some freak.

I crossed the street, almost being knocked over in the process. I smiled innocently at the male driver, who cursed loud enough for me to hear and I slowly, purposely backed up so I was standing right into front of his car. I flexed my right arm and then slowly, real slow I drew up the other one and kissed it and to top it off I blew a kiss and skipped off onto the pathway. Really who cared about fitting in? As long as you were secretive about not wanting to you were normal to bad I did nothing normally.

The walk to the library was usually dull, glimmers of interest sparked across people's dull face as they took in my large form but never anything special. Yes, I said library. Just because I was a hobo, addict didn't mean I was stupid. Plus they had a computer and the Internet, the way I kept tabs on the others. Oh yeah.

It was a red brick building on the corner of Lauren's Street. And to the onlooker it was quiet obvious it was the library. The main reason because in big bold letters strewn across the front and side it said **Lauren Street Library**.

I flew up two flights of stairs, finally getting to the top floor, where Aggie was their lounging back in her chair, feet kicked up on the table, glasses propped up on her nose, magazine held in front of her.

"Hey, Aggie," I boomed, causing her to jump and a delicate pink touch her wrinkly old cheeks, instantly reminding me of Bella. I chuckled.

"What you reading? Old Men 'N Me?" I guffawed, with a risen eyebrow as I casually strolled over to the line of computers where only one or two were taken up, as usual. I plopped down in the old wooden chair, barely able to keep me up as I hastily typed in 'death notices'. It was a handy way of checking. Of course I had to go hundreds of names a day but I didn't really care. They were my family even if I no longer saw them. It wasn't like I had better things to do.

I came here every day for the last six years checking each and every death notice in America, checking if my old friends had happened to be on it. I didn't know where they lived, whether they were married or had kids but I made damn sure I knew if they were dead. It killed me I never stayed in contact but I doubted anyone of us really did. It was weird like that. Most of us parted on bad terms with the other. Edward and Bella the ever so hateful friends slash enemies.

Bella had a school girl crush on him when he first arrived. But Edward really was a moody bastard when he choose to be. So, one day he caught her staying from across the room, walked over and said something like.

"I'll never screw you, you scrawny bitch, so stop staring at me" Because he was ever the gentlemen like that. That really drove it home for Bella. She cried for days, stuffing her face more so than usual and I had often seen Edward watching with a pleased expression like he had hoped for this reaction. That she would eat extra to make up for the lack of in the last couple of months. That was the reason I didn't beat seven shades of shit out of him.

I'm not even sure why we all left on bad terms. It was something so small, so trivial that seemed so important then and I can't even place why the reason was now. But now I was grown, at least to some extent with my child like actions still downing my mental age to at least twenty, and all I really wanted was my family back but they probably moved on. Forgot about me like a distant memory even my little Bella and strong minded Rosalie. I was nothing special now, a user, who hung on tightly to the past more so than the chance of a good future. I was alone whether I liked it or not and it was better that way for them. They didn't need someone who never passed the habit bringing them down. I would still jump at the chance to see them, spy even. But something told me I wasn't needed as the big protector anymore.

A part of my brain rejected the fact beautiful, smart, hot Rosalie had moved on. That she needed me but it was trying to make me happy. Perhaps Bella, my frail partner in crime might like to see me. I missed her like a right arm but still it was Rosalie my heart ached for. As much as I wish I wouldn't think of them so much I was afraid to forget them.

_Jimmy Edwards_

_Deirdre Martin_

_Sven Sergio _

I sighed and let out a strained struggle at the name Sven Sergio. I scrolled down quickly, watching the screen intently but nothing came and soon I had finished, relieved as I didn't see even one familiar name and as I scrolled up once more my breath caught in my breath and then I saw her name. No not one of my families but my families family.

_Renee Swan_

I quickly clicked into the name and let out a jagged breath I didn't even realize I was holding.

_Renee Emily Swan beloved, wife and mother of Charlie and Bella Swan who we pass our condolences. Funeral at seven thirty on Saturday twenty first of July in Forks Washington. _

I slapped my palm to my forehead and hissed bitterly as today was the twenty fist and it was ten o'clock in the morning. I would never get there in time. I whipped out a pen from my pocket and write Forks, Washington on my head. It was somewhere I had heard of briefly and as far as I knew it was near Seattle. I pushed my chair back, knocking it to the floor and without further speech I sprinted down the stairs and out the entrance, running hurriedly for the next bus at the station on O'Brien Street.

My thoughts a happy jumble as I thought of seeing a face I hadn't seen near a decade even if it was from tormoil that I had come to now where she lived. Bella needed me and if she didn't I needed her and I couldn't lose her again.


	3. Chapter 3

_I am so sorry it took so long to get this up but I was stuck. I hope you like it because I loved writing this chapter and will soon get cracking on the next chapters. The positive reviews were so amazing for the last chapter. Hope you enjoy!_

_Last Chapter _

_Bella needed me and if she didn't I needed her and I couldn't lose her again~ Emmett  
_

* * *

_**~Jasper~** _

_by KellmettRocksThatHat

* * *

_

_._

A hand smashed against my face and I fell onto my knees, clutching my nose, resigning disgust and nausea as warm, thick blood ran through my fingers. Her face lit sadistically when she heard the sickening crunch.

"Jasper. Why do you disappoint me? Really, I only kept you as a leader but it seems your will as waned for victory. Will you be a liability much longer or shall I just have Damien make your death swift now?" Her voice as soft as feather, laced with sleepless malice pierced me with a promise.

"No, Maria. My apologies . You know my only allegiance lies to you and our family," I said through the pain. I let my hand fall to my side, covered in blood. At least for once it was mine.

"Very well. I have a soft spot for you Jasper. But, if you defy me again. I will dismember you. Slowly," She smiled. Damien was at her side, a thwarted look setting in on his features. He was looking forward to killing me. _Backstabbing bastard. _

She turned, sitting back into her chair and ushering two of the younger soldiers behind me forward.

"Leave now, Jasper," I nodded, a sharp pain shot across my face and I flinched before bowing and turning quickly on my heel. I briskly walked out of the main hall, ignoring the sneers I got from some of the younger men, dubious of my obligation to the multitude.

As soon as I got into the cold, vacant empty hallway I broke into a brisk sprint. Dirty heads popped out of doorways, thin and blood splattered. Young faces aged far beyond their years. Already having fought to there deaths, murders and children who were made into soldiers with the offer of shelter, food and solace.

I rounded the corner and pulled the drooping doors open to my small, clustered bedroom. Books where thrown across the floor, some thorn and shredded, obvious someone had entered into my bedroom without permission and destroyed one of my most valuable possessions.

I clenched my jaw, let my hands ball into fists with chagrin. I got to my knees and picked up the pages of the bounded book that Rosalie had given me years ago. Thinking of her sent a spasm of pain through me ten times worse than the broken nose and I fell onto my bed.

What would they think of me now? Or did they even think of me? Was I just a fragment of a memory that they long forgotten and filled those memories with new ones of loved ones and happy times. Am I one of nightmare things?

Yes, I was. Even if that was true, those nightmares that I starred in were the best of my days, a fairytale that lulled me to sleep each night, not the glazed over look of each life I took or the family member that had not been protected and murdered by hands of avenged soldiers.

What would she think of me now? What would loving, kind Alice think of me now. The answer was simple. She didn't think of me, probably had a life of her own and for that I was happy.

A tear slipped down my face and I wiped it away, vexed. Did little Bella and Rosalie have children of their own or husbands who cared and respected them, were they happy? And Emmett and Edward did they finally find peace? If they were then I could deal with the burden on my shoulders.

I laid down, the bed moaning in protest of my weight and looked at the ceiling, cracked and dirty, spoiled with stains that showed its character, old and refuge for those who seek asylum.

My eyes fluttered close and darkness took me back in the years just months after I had been released from the clinic and was back in my home town in Texas, staying in a rented apartment as I worked in a demanding cafe.

_I shifted the tray of glasses from one hip to the others and I staggered back behind the counter, unloading the plates and utensils quickly. A bell rung and my head turned to see the new customer. A ray of sun entered, coming from each side of the woman and for a moment I wondered was she an angel. _

_Her lustrous brown hair was pinned up on her head, curls fell down by her rounded face. Glossy lips parted into a heart breaking smile and a small, perfect nose held up a pair of sunglasses, covering her eyes. Her bronzed skin was glowing and her small, petite body was clothed with a yellow sun dress that hugged every curve perfectly. _

_She walked over to me, the door shutting behind her, closing out the brilliant, blazing light and cutting off my haze. _

_Her glasses black as coal reflected an image I tried to avoid. Me. Her lips shiny with lip gloss parted once more a smooth, melodic voice broke the silence. _

"_Hi. Can I have a coffee, please?" _

_I nodded, picking up the boiling kettle and poured the coffee into a white cup, sliding it over to her. She took a sip and sighed contentedly. _

"_This is the best coffee I have ever had. Who should I bid my thanks to?" She rose a delicate eyebrow and I smiled. _

"_The names Jasper, ma'am," She laughed and they sound brought a icy chill to my spin. It sounded wrong. _

"_Please, don't call me ma'am. Its Maria, Jasper," She purred my name and I gave a cautious smile. _

"_You know, I think this has the potential of a beautiful friendship, soldier," She laughed. _

_Weeks had she come slowly seducing me to her. She eventually told me of her plan and I laughed. It was preposterous, insane and totally and absolutely Maria. _

"_Join me, Jasper! We will rule together, set our own family up and be royalty," Her brown eyes were never more alive. _

"_Your crazy," I snapped, loading a cup onto my tray and staggering to another table. Maria on my heels. _

"_Why? Is it because I suggest killing is part of the job description?" I didn't say anything but I knew she saw me wince and flinch away as she reached out for my free hand. _

_She scoffed. "Killing will come instinctively to you, Jasper. Don't you think I can see that viciousness in your eye? All the things her father did you, are they not just eating away at you?" My breathing hitched. _

"_How did you?" It came out as a whimper and suddenly everything ached, including my heart that pulsed and paced in my chest, hammering against my rib cage, pining to get out and lay at Maria's feet ready to be stamped on. _

"_It was every where Jasper. He really messed you up and I was so surprised to see you that first day when I walked into this wretched place. That's why I picked you..to be my first soldier. To lead our armies into battle, once I get them and to thrive with me on our throne made from blood and bone ," She pressed her warm body against mine and my head screamed to push her away. My heart too. _

"_I'll give you a week to think it over, my soldier," She whispered, placing a kiss on forearm and turned for the door, walking into the dark, starry night. _

_When that week came I agreed to go with her and packed my few possessions. She took me to an abandoned hotel, a huge domain with shaky structure. It was empty, falling apart and my new home. _

"_This is our palace," She murmured and skipped forward. In that moment I knew I was wrong I should turn back but what could I do? I fished into my pocket and withdrew a creased picture. Six teenage faces smiled up at the camera. A blonde boy hovered at the back of the crowd but a black haired girl stood beside him, holding his hand and screaming 'cheese'. I shoved it into my pocket and followed Maria into the darkness metaphorically and literal. _

My eyes snapped open as my door crashed open, revealing the woman who I had dreamt about. Her lips, no longer shone and her hair was covered in a layer of grease and dirt. Wickedness twisted her face and she grinned.

I closed my eyes and wished I was dead. I knew what was coming and it was so much more than death. I pictured Alice and I in a hotel room, spotless and just after being cleaned my a maid. Her face was close to mine and her spiky hair was caressing my cheek.

"I love you Jasper. Your safe with me. You're mine," Her words weren't territorial or vicious but loving and proud. I had pictured this so many times I had now perfected every detail. The softness of her hair and the silkiness of her bare skin as it brushed mine. The vividness of the glisten in her eyes and the ways our fingers enlaced each other. The feel of the bed spread underneath us as we embraced . The window and pictures in the room. The vibrant colors that made everything so real.

Maria slammed the door now, locking it so she didn't have any interruptions. She slid out a cane from her back and approached the bed.

I sat in the darkness later. Mine skin marked with new bruises as Maria liked it rough. Tears streamed down my face and I no longer felt ashamed to cry. It was the only thing to do. I couldn't leave. I would be killed. I wasn't worthy of the memories I bared. Or the pictures of Alice I conjured, not when she lay down with another man every night, made love to him.

A ringing broke the heavy air and I jumped. I searched in the dark for the cell phone that was only rung by Maria to keep notified. My fingers enclosed in a small, slick cell and I flicked it open. _Unknown Number _came up on the caller display and I hesitated. Was it a prank? I pressed the Answer button and held the phone to my ear.

"Hello?" My voice was thick with tears and I sighed.

"Jasper? Man, its good to hear your voice," The voice was so familiar like it belonged to a dream but I couldn't place it. I stayed silent.

"Its me. Emmett," I nearly dropped the phone and I felt my jaw go slack in disbelief.

"Emmett? Oh my God. Its so good to hear your voice. I missed you man, I really, really missed you," I cried. A hitch of breath on the other line.

"Me too, Jas," A softer edge to his voice he rarely showed.

"How did you get my number, no one knows it," I said, suddenly bewildered. He scoffed on the other line.

"Dude, I tracked your cell by GPS. I'm not dumb. I tried Rosalie and Alice too but I couldn't find them. Just you and Edward," My heart plummeted a small part when I heard about Alice and Rosalie but I smiled I had my brothers back.

"Edward, is he okay? Are you? " I breathed and he laughed, shaky.

"Yeah, he's still is cocky as ever, little son of a bitch but that's not why I'm calling. It's Bella," My heart clenched.

"She needs our help and I know exactly where she lives,"


End file.
